And Then There Were Ven
Plot In Space...................50 years ago Jaxynne: Mwhahahahahaha a pod containing the most powerful device in the universe without any protection at all. Jaxynne's Computer: Galvan Ship 80% damage done sending droids to retrieve the Cometrix. Jaxynne: Excellent in a matter of minutes i'll WILL BECOME RULER OF THE UNIVERSE Galvan Computer: Inturder Alert 80% damage obtained sending Cometrix to closest living planet Jaxynne's Computer: Warning a pod is detaching from the Glavan Ship it contains the Cometrix Jaxynne: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo GET THE POD NOW Jaxynne's Computer: The pod has been launched and is being fire to Earth WARNING WARNING FUSION BOMB ACTIVE ON SHIP (The Glavan ship and Jaxynne's ship blows up and the pod lands on Earth) Theme Song (50 years later) Ven's Mum; Ven sit down we need to talk your father and i are getting a divorce Ven: What?! no you can't be NO (runs out the door) Ven's Dad: VEN GET BACK HERE (Ven is running through the park) Ven: Why? how could they do that to me...........(sees a fallen tree across the river) THREE OMG (Ven runs over to the tree and finds a pod) OMG IT SO COOL (The pod opens revealing The Cometrix and it attaches to Ven's wrist) In Space...............again Computer: Jaxynne the energy signiture of the Cometrix has been detected Jaxynne: Finaly after 50 years i can claim my prize launch the Robot (On Earth) Ven: OMG this is so cool its a little frog saying a speech LOL it says this is The Cometrix hahahaha (twists the face and a hologram of Ripmutt pops up) OMG its a dogfish (Suddenly Jaxynne's robot lands on the other side of the river) Robot: (We see from how it sees it scans the area and sees Ven and spots the Cometrix) Cometrix detected charging laser Ven: Oh no you won't (hits the Cometrix and transforms into Ripmutt) Ripmutt: RIPMUTT! now bring it on (the robot fires a laser at Ripmutt but he dodges and attacks the robot) Ripmutt: what are my powers i have teeth and claws (jumps up at the robot and bits his hand) LOL (keeps biting Jaxynne's robot and starts digging at its chest revealing a glowing green blob) YUM looks tasty it looks like ice cream (ripmutt eats the green blob) (The Cometrix blinks red and then transformes back into himself) Ven: Uh Oh (looks up at the robot) no hard feelings (The robot falls on the ground and blows up) Ven: um cool (looks at his watch) oh no i have to get home (On Jaxynne's Ship) Computer: Jaxynne your robot was destroyed by a Volanmancer Jaxynne: NO! how could it be destroyed soon i'll have my vengance (At Ven's house) Ven's Dad: So how did you handle the news Ven Ven's Mum: Please don't be upset son things between your father and I aren't working out Ven: Its okay i'am over it...........hey where is Jen Jen: She didn't handle the news will shes in her room she won't talk to anyone she won't eat and she won't come out of her room. (In Jen's Room) Jen: There so mean time for the whole neighbourhood to pay (the sceen shows Jen opening her window as Lucky Girl she creates mana platforms and walks out onto the street and starts destroying buildings and cars) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha THE END Aliens Used Ripmutt x1 Credit Credit goes to Tronfan for helping me with the name of the episode Category:Ven 10 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres